


JamiKali SickFic, kinda

by Justasmolbaby



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Sickfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmolbaby/pseuds/Justasmolbaby
Summary: After Jamil's OB Kalim decided to be more independant.Until he got sick.(This kinda centers more after Kalim gets sick, but anyways)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	JamiKali SickFic, kinda

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languaje so be kind and if you notice errors please tell me to correct them! Also, my english it's mediocre at best when I'm tired and I haven't sleep in like 24hrs so yeah, this is bad.  
> I don't know what I wrote, so just enjoy, I guess?

After Jamil’s OB Kalim started to notice how much he actually depended on Jamil to survive the day.

He used to be awoken by Jamil in the morning, followed by eating breakfast made by him, he also needed Jamil to help him in classes that he didn’t understand and to keep himself awake during these. After classes he would eat some pastries that Jamil made for him and then they studied together, he struggled a lot so the only way to understand the material passed on classes was that Jamil would tell him what to do step-by-step or he couldn’t understand.

But now that he saw how much he kept Jamil behind he decided to became more independent.

The first sleepless nights where he couldn’t forget what Jamil told him during his OB he started to learn some things, like how to put on his makeup, it wasn’t the best the first few times, but after a whole night trying and re-applying makeup he got the hang of it. It didn’t look as good or neat as how Jamil made it, but it passed unnoticed by his fellow classmates, except the ones from Pomefiore, who remarked on it every so often.

He even started to even cook for himself! It wasn’t as good as Jamil’s coking, but it filled his stomach enough to not get hungry until lunch. And after class he started buying snacks that could give him enough energy to continue until dinner.

For his studies he started to join Azul and the Leech twins on the library, he maintained Floyd distracted enough to not bother Azul and Jade, and in exchange they explained the concepts he didn’t understand in class.

He actually managed to not bother Jamil that much and he blossomed during that time, Jamil started to get better grades on most subjects and now that had more time free and away from him he started to make more friend in the dorm.

\--------------------

Everything fine, as fine as he could be, now that he knew his childhood friend actually hated his guts. Until he got sick.

He wasn’t accustomed to being sick, last time he got the flu was a couple of years ago. But when he gets sick everyone knows, he stops being active, his attitude gets more gloomy and gets clingier than usual.

It was the first time he got sick without Jamil by his side helping him.

It started on his last class, his head started to hurt ever so slightly, so he thought it was because they had read a lot during that class. But the bad feeling continued during the day. He didn’t eat snacks because he started feeling slightly nauseous, and after that he couldn’t keep up with Floyd during the study session, Azul had given a look at him and sent him to his dorm to get some rest because he “Looked like he was going to faint in any moment”.

When he arrived to his room he went to the bathroom, to notice he actually looked very pale in contrast to his usual tone of skin.

In that moment everything that happened during the last weeks came crushing into him. He felt tired, sad and melancholic. So, for the first time since he arrived to Night Raven College he skipped dinner. He supposed that no-one would notice, after all Jamil wasn’t maintaining an eye on him and the rest wouldn’t think anything from it.

He slipped into his bed sheets and feeling feverish he fell into a dreamless sleep.

\--------------------

He woke up thanks to the feeling of a cold hand on his forehead.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Jamil looking him with a worried gaze.

“J-Jamil?” He asked, even when he felt his throat hurt.

That made Jamil notice he was awake.

“Kalim, you have a fever, you should sleep” He responded while he slowly caressed his hair.

With the calm feeling of having Jamil next to him he slowly fell into sleep again.

After what he thinks where a couple of hours sleeping he woke up to Jamil giving him some medicine and a little of soup and water. After that he again fell asleep to Jamil whispering reassurances of him getting better in no time.

He was in and out of sleep, but whenever he opened his eyes Jamil was there to quickly help him with whatever he needed.

\--------------------

According to some of his peers a couple of days after that, he was with a high fever for a couple of days and Jamil didn’t leave his side during that time. And that he was the one that noticed his absence at first. When he questioned about Kalim’s whereabouts and nobody had answered he had gone directly to Kalim’s room to find him burning up on his bed.

Jamil had taken care of him during those days, to the point he didn’t sleep and skipped classes.

But once Kalim was feeling better and could actually think and process things Jamil disappeared from his side.

During the days leading to his complete recovery Kalim hadn’t seen Jamil at all. But he wanted to thank Jamil for helping him and ask him why he did it. Because didn’t Jamil hated him?

It took him a couple of days until he managed to find Jamil alone on the Scarabia dorms so he could talk with him.

“Jamil” He called waiting to being noticed by the other.

“Yes?” Jamil looked at him.

“Can we talk?” He asked shyly “In private?” He added knowing that they could be interrupted by his peers.

Jamil send him a questioning look, but the grabbed his arm and draw him to his room.

Once in Jamil’s room they looked at each other awkwardly.

“…so?” Jamil started “What did you wanted to talk about?”

“I just want to thank you… and apologize” Kalim started.

“Ok, then do it” Jamil responded harshly.

In that moment it was like a button was pressed in Kalims mind and he just started talking.

“I-I’m sorry I was such a bad friend, I’m sorry that I never noticed how you felt, even if you were supposed to be my best friend, I’m sorry for never telling you how thankful I was for everything you have made for me, I’m sorry I never acknowledged the sacrifices you did for me. I always took you for granted and I never saw how unhappy you were with me.” He started to say gibberish at this point, but he didn’t cared, he wanted to show Jamil how sorry he was. His body was trembling and he didn’t know at what point pitiful sobs started to wreck his body.

He stopped when suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms circling his body.

“Kalim, calm down” He heard “It’s okay, just calm down and we can talk about this”

Knowing that Jamil wasn’t going to kick him out for his outburst he relaxed a little and threw himself into the secure embrace of Jamil. It remembered him when they were little and Kalim had nightmares and Jamil would calm him down.

He sobbed into Jamil chest murmuring apologies for everything that he had done that separated them.

After a couple of minutes and feeling calmer he reluctantly separated from Jamil.

Jamil looked at him for a couple of seconds and sighed. “I should be sorry, during my oberbolt I said a lot of hurtful things to you” he started but was cut by Kalim.

“No! You don’t have to apologize! I was the one that didn’t notice how you were feeling” He exclaimed. “I never made an effort to actually know how you were feeling about the things I did, I took you for granted and that hurt you, I totally understand that you hate me and don’t want to take care of me anymore” He was startled when he heard Jamil chuckling.

“That’s the problem Kalim, I really want to hate you, but I can’t” He said like it was a matter of fact.

“Eh?” Kalim could only look at Jamil gobsmacked .

“When I noticed that you started to make things by yourself I felt useless.” He continued. “When I saw that you started to put on your make up I was tempted to grab you and do it again because I would always find a flaw on it” He said while taking Kalim’s face between his hands and tracing his eyeliner with his thumbs.

Kalim just looked at him astonished by the revelation.

“I even had to stop myself from making you breakfast and snacks when I noticed that you where struggling with that, I also wanted to snatch you from the library to make sure you where understanding everything in class… I guess old habits die hard.”

Thanks to this revelation Kalim felt his eyes sting with tears. For a second Jamils face showed confusion to the reaction, but Kalim completely threw himself to hug his friend. While between sobs he apologized and thanked him for not leaving him alone and for caring for him.

Jamil, knowing that Kalim wouldn’t calm down for the rest of the day, decided to lift Kamil to his bed and just hold him until he saw fit.

He tucked Kalim’s head under his chin and started to stroke his back with his hand in order to calm him down.

In there, Kalim was lulled to sleep thanks the secure feeling of being in Jamil’s arms and the secure heartbeat he could feel coming from Jamil’s chest.

After all he now knew that their relationship wasn’t completely destroyed.


End file.
